Cotton Candy
by 12Redsky34
Summary: <html><head></head>Because cotton candy is too sweet for Natsu to resist (Nalu fluff - one-shot)</html>


**_Cotton Candy_**

_Because cotton candy is too sweet for Natsu to resist_

* * *

><p>It was summer in Fiore, and, as always, Fairy Tail was making a ruckus. This time, however, it wasn't the usual brawl in the guild hall. Instead, it was at a Carnival in a nearby city<p>

Mirajane and Master Makarov had decided it was prime time for the guild to have a break - and what better way to have a break than at a Carnival?

And so that brings us readers to Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, as well as Happy, the blue-furred Exceed floating beside them.

Natsu was in his sorry state of motion-induced sickness while Lucy just gave him a sympathetic yet amused look and Happy drifted away to find somewhere he could drool over fish.

"I don't feel well..." Natsu groaned pitifully.

"I told you not to ride on that roller coaster." Lucy replied with a sigh.

"But it looked so fuuun..." He whined. Lucy giggled at his high-pitched voice.

"And yet as soon as it started moving you were out for the count." She smiled. Natsu just pouted, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"And I'm hungry..." He muttered.

Lucy pointed towards a row of stands filled with different kinds of food, both sweet and savory. "There are some food stalls over there, why don't we-" Natsu immediately rushed towards them eagerly, grinning like a fool. Lucy sighed and followed him as he found a stand with a furnace in the back, begging the stall owner to let him have some of the fire in it. Lucy walked over to a stand with all kinds of sweets on display. She was a sucker for sweet stuff. Natsu sauntered over to her with a burning stick, munching on the bright flames flickering on the top. He swallowed them down as he moved to stand next to the blonde spirit mage, looking over her shoulder curiously as she bought a bag filled with something pink and fluffy.

"What's that stuff, Luce?" He asked curiously as she opened the bag and pulled a small section of the fluffy, cloud-like sweet off and stuck it in her mouth.

"Cotton candy. Have you never had any?" Lucy replied, tilting her head slightly.

"What's it taste like?" He asked, leaning forwards a bit to sniff it.

"Sugar." She replied. "Actually now I know why you were never given any." She added, imagining the already energetic Dragon Slayer on a sugar rush. She figured Sugar + Natsu = An entire town demolished _if_ they were lucky.

"Can I have some?" He asked innocently with a wide, toothy grin. Lucy sighed and pulled another small section off and reaching out to hand it to him.

"Fine, but don't-"

"LUCYYYY!" A sudden high-pitched voice screeched before a blue blur slammed into the blonde's back, causing her to stumble forwards and accidentally stick the cotton candy on Natsu's nose. Lucy looked back at the blue bundle of fur clinging to her back.

"Happy? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I saw a scary fish!" The cerulean Exceed whined with anime-style tears flowing down his cheeks. Lucy easily sympathized. Carnivals like this often displayed monsters found in the deep oceans and lakes and they were SCARY. She just wondered why he was even at one of those stands in the first place.

"I'm sure it was terrible, Happy." She said gently, spotting Wendy and her Exceed partner, Carla, a few feet away. "Hey look, there's Carla!" She exclaimed, pointing at the white Exceed. At the sight of the other cat, Happy's fear instantly vanished and he bolted their direction with hearts in his eyes. Lucy turned back to Natsu.

He had a slightly bewildered expression on his face. His eyes were crossed to focus on the fluffy sweet on the tip of his nose, eyes wide in awe.

"Sorry about that, Natsu." Lucy said apologetically, giggling at him as he tilted his head. He didn't answer and instead stuck his tongue out to try and lick the cotton candy off his nose, but it wouldn't reach. Lucy giggled again at his antics. He raised a hand to wipe it off with his fingers, staring at the slightly sticky sweet now on his finger. He licked it off and grinned.

"You're right, Luce - It does taste like sugar!" He exclaimed. "Gimme some more!" He demanded, grabbing at the bag of cotton candy. Lucy pulled it out of his reach and smiled.

"Nu-uh, Natsu. You'll go crazy if you have any more." She replied sternly.

"Awww, come on Luce!" He pouted, making her giggle. Suddenly an idea seemed to pop up in the Dragon Slayer's head as he grinned. Lucy saw his cheeky smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu, what are you-"

Her sentence was abruptly cut off as Natsu leaned forwards and sealed his lips over hers, the rest of her words muffled into his mouth. Her eyes widened and she froze, her face burning with a bright blush. She didn't even notice when Natsu gently pried the bag of cotton candy from her grasp and he pulled away with a triumphant grin. Still dazed, Lucy stared at him dumbly as he turned and cheered loudly.

"Yes! I got it!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down, laughing idiotically. It took a moment longer for Lucy to register what just happened, and when she did she scowled, blushing brighter.

"Natsu!" She shouted, grabbing the back of his vest with one hand while using the other to try and get the bag back, but the taller mage kept it out of her reach. "You can't just ido/i that!"

"Well I just did!" He exclaimed, bursting into another fit of laughter as Happy glided over curiously, obviously hearing the commotion. "Hey, Happy!" Natsu called, still grinning. "I stole this from Lucy!" He exclaimed.

"You did? How?" Happy asked in awe.

"Well, I-"

"He doesn't need to know how!" Lucy shouted, her face turning as red as Erza's hair. Happy caught on pretty quick and snickered, holding a paw over his mouth with his cheeks puffed out.

"You _liiiiike_ him!"

"Shut up, you damn cat!"

* * *

><p><strong>I must say I'm quite proud of this, even though it's my first ever fanfiction and I don't normally write this kind of fluff **

**Hope you all enjoy~!**


End file.
